Freedom
by justbin
Summary: Post battle of hogwarts. not epilogue friendly. hopes to be a epic. no super harry but still a powerful one.


A.N: YO! Whts up? After reading many post DH but before Epilogue Fics, It was getting really hard for me to read the Eutopia Fics as nothing ever happens bad to harry or ALL the evil in the world just up and finished with the defeat of Voldemort. I am going to destroy several Clichés such as the tech working in magic heavy enviorment. First of all this Fic is not in any type of way Epilogue friendly except some tiny things. Its not going to include any mary sue or gary stu in it. There is going to be no slash in this fic maybe for minor characters but not in any major ones, I got nothing against gay people, I myself am bi-curios I think is the term. Another thing is that theirs going to be different types of magic in the world like certain cultures having different traditions they are also going to be using magic differently. If any of you have read Dresden Files and are fans of it, you will be happy to know that this is influenced by that.

Harry isn't going to super or demi-god level not now maybe not even at the end where he will be clashing with super-natural beings. Don't be depress he will be powerful but most of the time he is going to be the under dog. About the pairing, well even I am not sure who he will be at the end, he will have several relationships before that time. The real storyline or plot will start from the second or third chapter.

If you haven't figured it out I will tell you that this fic will most likely be huge it could be anywhere from 100,000 to 500,000 words. Because there are many places where I could end it(I already have many arcs outlined) but it would mostly depend on my mood at the time or views of the readers. Sorry about the long AN and this is going to be the last one until further notice so read and review if you want to. JA NE

* * *

Freedom Prologue

'Its over 'was the first thought I had just after seeing Voldemort's dead body hitting the marble floor of the Great Hall. After a small vacuum of sound the air was filled with wild hysterical cheer, it felt like my ear drums were going to burst due to the sudden variance in sound.

Just as I lowered my wand I was jumped from three different directions by the crowd. My body was lifted and thrown upwards many a times with the joy one feels when ones freedom is granted.

Even though I was surrounded by such happiness all I felt was a certain tension leaving my mind and body that I didn't even know was there. All my mind could process was Freedom from the prophecy, Freedom from Voldemort, Freedom from certain expectations and Freedom of my soul and body from its previous hellish existence.

* * *

After a certain amount of time I was in front of the door to the Head masters office and was just staring at the door when I was shaken out of my stupor by Ron laying a hand on my shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze of support. Before this every time I had come here I was always here to meet a certain old codger, but now all I knew to be sure that was behind this door were the dozens of portraits of previous Head masters and Head mistress of Hogwarts.

Hermoine pushed opened the door and all three of us entered. The first thing I noticed was the absence of any magical or otherwise objects belonging to Albus Dumbledore. The second was the presence of McGonagall and Kingsely Shaklebolt the newest Minister of Magic. The instant we entered the duo stopped their discussion and turned towards us.

"I was wondering when you three would join us. Kingsely and I have some questions that require your input, we shall put them aside if you need some time to rest but It would be better if you could recount your adventure to us as it would be fresh in your minds." McGonagall said with a sympathetic smile.

"Professor, Ron and I will answer your questions as Harry is still a little shocked" Hermoine answered.

I felt a little gratitude towards Hermoine for this as I knew I was in no condition to be answering an interrogation which this was, make no mistake while they both were _just asking_ what they really after was the answer to the question that how and what the three teenagers did and what was the task left for them by Albus that couldn't be fulfilled by the Order.

While Ron and Hermoine kept those two busy, I sat down by the window to view outside and clear all the fog and clutter in my mind. I was a little spooked when suddenly a voice spoke from just behind me.

"It's finished, I take It." said the imprint of Dumbledore's portrait.

"Well the corpse still cooling in the Great Hall and all of the anchors are destroyed too. All _**Seven**_of them."

"I again apologies for that knowledge to be unknown to you. I feared if you knew about the anchor inside you and to fully destroy Voldemort you would have to die, you would be more than a bit reluctant. But it seems you again have surpassed my expectations and made the most unselfish choice of all."

"That's the thing isn't it, I should be dead not alive. I was hit by the killing curse by Voldemort himself."

And here Dumbledore explains how there was a deeper connection between them, how the blood taken from Harry in the graveyard amplified the connection between the two and created a sort of Horcrux for Harry and that was what stopped him from passing on.

Dumbledore also asked about the whereabouts of the Elder Wand, which I replied by pointing to his Grave but which in truth was in the inner pocket of my invisibility cloak, so was the resurrection stone and three other wands. After which Dumbledore told Harry to take a specified trunk which he placed with McGonagall to only give him if and only if Voldemort was finished. At that time the semi-interrogation was finished, I asked for the trunk and was given a battered old trunk, which I was told contained several hand written journals of Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.

After we were done in the office, we retired to the Gryffindor common room. Before leaving I told Kingsley that the Malfoy family was under my protection as they played a key role in the Final battle and that I was willing to testify for them in the court. While both Ron and Hermoine were baffled about this they didn't pester me for details as they knew from experience that I would only tell them when I wanted to and not a second before that.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the 'battle of Hogwarts' as it was now being called. And not all of it was spent in mourning. The first few days were spent collecting all the bodies and giving them to their families, weather they were found in regular clothing or Death-eater cloaks. After which it was decided to close Hogwarts for the foreseeable future to repair it, the re-opening was expected at the 1st of September this very year.

I myself lodged at the Grimmauld Place with Kreacher. Hermoine stayed till the funeral for Remus, Tonks, Fred and various other Order Members after which she and Ron left to Australia to get her Parents Back, I was invited to join them but the sight of their joined hands confirmed for me that I would've been a third wheel, so I declined and stayed to reconcile with my own romantic interest. About that, well things went like this SLAP to the face, a KNEE to the groin, a BACK BREAKING HUG to my chest and then the SNOG of my life.

And just last week I had attended at least 10 hearings for the Death-eater's, it seemed that the Ministry had learned its lesson and were dosing each and every suspect with the truth potion so nobody could escape through the cracks like last time. But the headline of that week was my support behind the Malfoy family while I couldn't get them wholly pardoned; I managed to lower the 25 year sentence for Malfoy Sr. to 10 year but still at Azkaban, while Mrs. Malfoy and Draco poo got 1000 hours each of community service.

Also everyone in my year and the one after us got the invitation to Hogwarts to finish our studies. While Ron, Hermoine and Ginny had accepted it, I had declined because to me Hogwarts wasn't Hogwarts without my mentor Albus Dumbledore there. There were other reasons too, such as helping Tonks mother with Teddy and learning magic that Dumbledore wanted me to learn but didn't have the time to teach. After fully searching the trunk I found his pensive and a collection of his memories ranging from his own days at Hogwarts to the time he died.

Not everything was Roses and Daises, as it seemed that Gringotts had taken a huge insult to them when I had stole the Huffle Puff Cup and also snatching one of their three Guardian Dragons. While the Dragon was soon returned to its previous occupation, Gringotts reputation was in ruins. To pacify them the Ministry had arranged a couple of meetings with them to give something in compromise to the Bank so not to incur the wrath of Goblin Nation upon British Ministry. In the end it was decided that I would lose 75 % of my wealth, which was quite a lot as I had inherited the Potter Clan and Black Family vault, and from now own neither I nor any of my kin would be able to use the bank Gringotts. After that I was handed the remaining money which was approximately 50000 Galleons, out of which I gave 20000 to Tonks mom to raise teddy and also to give her some of the leftover potion of the Black Family wealth and turned the other potion into normal money and deposited all 350000 £ into Barclays Bank.

Even with all of these complications, the last three weeks were the most peaceful time I ever experienced in all of my life, Because in these weeks I truly felt how a caged bird might've felt when set free. To me the most precious thing of all is Freedom of oneself.


End file.
